


Lucifer Rising

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, It always had to be you Sammy, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

Dean and I left the hotel. We looked horrible. Dean leaned on me as we walked back into the house. Bobby is standing in the doorway of the house holding Abby. There were no words exchanged between us and Bobby about Sam. I went upstairs and took a shower and cleaned up all of my cuts and scrapes. I walked down stairs and went to Bobby’s office where Bobby, Abby, and Dean were. I took Abby in my arms.

“Dean? Dean! Have you listened to a word I said?” Bobby asked. 

“Yeah, I heard you. I'm not calling him.” Dean said. 

“Don't make me get my gun, boy,” Bobby said. I looked up at the two of them trying to figure if I should speak up or keep quiet. I decided to keep quiet for now. 

“We are damn near kickoff for Armageddon, don't you think we got bigger fish at the moment?” Dean said turning to Bobby from the window. 

“I know you're pissed,” Bobby said. “And I'm not making apologies for what he's done, but he's your—”

“Blood? He's my blood, is that what you were gonna say?” Dean said. 

“He's your brother. And he's drowning.” Bobby said. 

“Bobby, I tried to help him, I did. Look what happened. He hurt us and I can’t let that happen again.” Dean said. 

“So try again,” Bobby said. 

“It's too late,” Dean said. 

“There's no such thing,” Bobby said. 

“No, damn it! No. I gotta face the facts. Sam never wanted any part of this family. He hated this life growing up. Ran away to Stanford first chance he got. Now it's like déjà vu all over again. Well, I am sick and tired of chasing him. Screw him, he can do what he wants.” Dean said. 

“You don't mean that Dean,” I said. “Sammy needs us.” 

“Yes I do, Kelly. Sam's gone. He's gone. I'm not even sure if he's still my brother anymore, Kell. Or if he ever was.” 

Bobby was pissed that and started in on Dean. 

“You stupid, stupid son of a bitch! Well, boo hoo, I am so sorry your feelings are hurt, princess! Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good?! Make you an apple pie, maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable! That's why they're family!” Bobby yelled at Dean. 

“I told him, ‘you walk out that door, don't come back’ and he walked out anyway! That was his choice!” Dean said getting upset. 

“You sound like a whiny brat. No, you sound like your dad. Well, let me tell you something. Your dad was a coward.” Bobby said. 

“My dad was a lot of things, Bobby, but a coward?” Dean stated. 

“He'd rather push Sam away than reach out to him. Well, that don't strike me as brave. You are a better man than your daddy ever was. You have a beautiful daughter and Kelly loves you. So you do all of us a favor. Don't be him. Don't push people away.” Bobby said. 

Dean turned back to the window. I started to walk over to him. Then, he just disappeared. I turned around and handed Abby to Bobby. As I turned around, I realized that I wasn’t in Bobby’s office anymore. I was in a beautiful room that had magnificent paintings and Dean was in front of me with a surprised look on his face. Zachariah and Cas were behind me as I turned to them. 

“Kelly, welcome to the party,” Zachariah said.

“Where the Hell am I, ass hat?” I asked Zachariah. “Send us back home,” I said getting more upset. 

“Let us worry about that.” He said to me and then turned to Dean. “We want you... focused, relaxed.” 

“Well, I'm about to be pissed and leaving, so start talking, Chuckles,” Dean said. 

“All the seals have fallen. Except one.” Zachariah said.

“What,” I said stepping towards him. “Have you tried to stop any of them?” I said to Zachariah but he just ignored me. 

“That's an impressive score. That's... that's right up there with the Washington Generals.” Dean said. 

“You think sarcasm's appropriate, do you? Considering... you started all this? But the final seal... it'll be different.” Zachariah said. 

“Why?” Dean asked. 

“Lilith has to break it. She's the only one who can. Tomorrow night -- midnight.” Zachariah said to Dean. 

“Where?” I asked. 

“We're working on it,” Zachariah said. 

“Well, work harder,” I said. 

“We'll do our job.” He said to me then turned to Dean. “You just make sure you do yours.”

“Yeah, and what is that, exactly? If I'm supposed to be the one that stops her, how? With the knife?” Dean asked getting upset. 

“All in good time,” Zachariah said. 

“Isn't now a good time?” I asked. 

“Have faith, you two.” He said to us. 

“What, in you? Give us one good reason why we should.” I said. 

“Because you swore your obedience. So obey.” He said turning to Dean. 

I turned to Cas and gave him a pleading look. But, he wouldn’t look at me. He just looked down at the ground with guilt in his eyes. They disappeared and left Dean and me alone. 

“Damn it. I hate Angels.” I said. 

We were left in the room by ourselves. I was sitting on one of the sofas on the phone with Bobby letting him know what happened. Dean is pacing back and forth across the room. He's holding his phone in his hand debating if he was going to call Sam or not. 

“Ah, screw it,” Dean said opening his phone. 

Sam must not have answered because Dean started to leave a message. 

“Hey, it's me. Uh…” Dean started and clearing his throat. “Look, I'll just get right to it. I'm still pissed... and I owe you a serious beatdown. But... I shouldn't have said what I said. You know, I'm not Dad. We're brothers. You know, we're family. And, uh... no matter how bad it gets, that doesn't change. Sammy, I'm sorry.” 

Then, Dean hung up. 

“Babe… We are going to get out of this. We are going to save Sam and the World.” I said getting up and moving over to Dean. “Trust me, babe… I know we will get out of this.” 

Dean pulled me into his arms. “Kell, you are amazing. I am glad that you are with me right now.” He said kissing the top of my head. 

Dean and I had been locked into the room for what seemed like hours. We were getting board. I was upside down hanging off of one of the sofas. Dean was walking around the room messing around with the different objects that were on one of the mantels. He knocked one of them off on purpose making me jump a little and chuckled at me. Cas appeared in the room catching my attention. 

“You asked to see me?” Cas asked. 

“Yeah, listen, I, uh, I-I need something,” Dean said. 

“Anything you wish,” Cas answered. 

“I need you to take us to see Sam,” Dean said. 

“Why?” Cas asked.

“There's something I got to talk to him about,” Dean answered. 

“What's that?” Cas asked. 

“The B.M. I took this morning. What's it to you? Just make it snappy.” Dean said with sarcasm in his voice. 

“I don't think that's wise,” Cas said. 

“Well, I didn't ask you for your opinion,” Dean said. 

“Have you forgotten what happened the last time you met?” Cas asked. 

“No. That's the whole point. Listen, I'm gonna do whatever you mooks want, okay? I just need to tie up this one thing. Five minutes -- that's all I need.” Dean said. “And make sure that Kelly is safe.” 

“No,” Cas answered. 

“What do you mean, no? Are you saying that we’re trapped here?” I asked. 

“You can go wherever you want,” Cas said. 

“Super. I want to go see Sam.” Dean said 

“Except there,” Cas answered. 

“I want to take a walk with Kell.” He said. 

“Fine. I'll go with you.” Cas said. 

“Cas,” I said trying to figure out why he was being so aloof. 

“No.” He answered. 

“You know what? Screw this noise. We are out of here.” Dean said taking me by the hand and turning to the door. 

“Through what door?” Cas asked. 

We turned back to Cas and then looked back at the door. It was gone. There was now just a smooth wall in its place. I turned back to Cas. 

“Damn it, Cas. Let us go.” I said. 

He disappeared without an answer. 

“Damn it.” Dean echoed my words. 

Again, we were left alone in the room. Dean started to get more and more upset about us being stuck while the world out there was going to Hell. Dean was trying to break through the wall, but once he did any damage the hole was gone. He was getting upset and threw the pedestal that he was using to break through the wall. 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean said. 

“Quit hurling feces like a howler monkey, would you? It's unbecoming.” Zachariah said. 

“Let us go!” I said to him. 

“Who are you to tell me what to do?” He answered me. Then, turning to Dean said, “Like I told you, too dangerous out there. Demons on the prowl.” 

“I've been getting my ass kicked all year. Now you're sweating my safety? You're lying. I want to see my brother.” Dean said. “Let Kelly and me go.” 

“That's... ill-advised,” Zachariah said. 

“You know, I am so sick of your crap riddles and your smug, fat face—” I said. I really hated Zachariah. 

“Kelly.” Dean put his hand on my shoulder. Then, he turned to Zachariah. “What the hell is going on, huh? Why can't I see Sam? And how am I gonna ice, Lilith?” 

“You're not. ...Going to ice Lilith.” Zachariah said with a sigh. 

“What?” Dean and I said together. 

“Lilith's going to break the final seal. Fait accompli at this point. Train's left the station.” Zachariah said. 

“But for me, Sam and Kelly, we can stop…” Dean said. 

“You don't want to stop it, do you?” I asked. 

“Nope. Never did. The end is nigh. The apocalypse is coming, kiddo, to a theater near you.” Zachariah said. 

“What was all that crap about saving seals?” I said getting upset. 

“Our grunts on the ground -- we couldn't just tell them the whole truth. We'd have a full-scale rebellion on our hands. I mean, think about it. Would we really let 65 seals get broken unless senior management wanted it that way?” Zachariah explained. 

“But why?” I asked. 

“Why not? The apocalypse? Poor name, bad marketing -- puts people off. When all it is is Ali/Foreman. On a... slightly larger scale. And we like our chances. When our side wins -- and we will -- it's paradise on earth. Now, what's not to like about that?” Zachariah asked Dean and me. 

“What happens to all the people during your little pissing contest?” I asked stepping closer to Zachariah. 

“Well... you can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs. In this case... truckloads of eggs, but you get the picture. Look... it happens. This isn't the first planetary enema we've delivered.” Zachariah said. 

Dean started to look at a statue on the mantel and Zachariah had noticed. 

“Uh, no, Dean. Probably shouldn't try to bash my skull in with that thing. Wouldn't end up too pleasant for you.” 

“What about Sam? He won't go quietly. He'll stop Lilith.” Dean said. 

“Sam... has a part to play. A very important part. He may need a little nudging in the right direction, but I'll make sure he plays it.” Zachariah answered. 

“What does that mean? What are you gonna do to him?” I asked. 

“Sam, Sam, Sam. Marcia, Marcia, Marcia. The two of you are so annoying. Forget about him, would you? You have larger concerns. Why do you think I'm confiding in two of you? You're still vital, Dean. We weren't lying about your destiny. Just... omitted a few pertinent details. But nothing's changed. You are chosen. You will stop it. Just... not Lilith, or the apocalypse. That's all.” Zachariah said. 

“What does that mean?” I asked. 

Zachariah gestured to a painting on the wall. It was a picture of Saint Michel taking on Lucifer.

“Lucifer. You're going to stop Lucifer. You're our own little Russell Crowe, complete with surly attitude. And when it's over... and when you've won... your rewards will be... unimaginable. Peace, happiness... two virgins and seventy sluts.” Zachariah said with a chuckle. I was pissed and wanted to punch him in the face. “Trust me -- one day, we'll look back on this and laugh.” He continued. 

“Tell me something. Where's God in all this?” Dean asked. 

“God? God has left the building.” Zachariah answered. 

Dean and I exchanged looks and when we looked back at Zachariah, he was gone. Again, we were left alone. I was now walking around the room trying to think of a way to get out and Dean was trying to call Sam yet again. Dean couldn’t get a signal to call Sam. I turned around and Cas was there. 

“You can't reach him, Dean. You're outside your coverage zone.” Cas said to Dean. 

“What are you gonna do to Sam?” Dean asked. 

“Nothing. He's gonna do it to himself.” Cas said. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” I asked. Cas looked down guilty. “Oh, right, right. Got to toe the company line. Why are you here, Cas?” 

“We've been through much together, you and I.” Cas said gesturing to Dean and I. “And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry it ended like this.” 

“‘Sorry’?" Dean yells punching Cas in the face. Cas barely flinches and Dean grabs his hand in pain. “It's Armageddon, Cas. You need a bigger word than “sorry”.” Dean continued. 

“Try to understand -- this is long foretold. This is your…” Cas said. 

“Destiny? Don't give me that ‘holy’ crap. Destiny, God's plan... It's all a bunch of lies, you poor, stupid son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line! You know what's real? People, families -- that's real. And you're gonna watch them all burn?” Dean answered. 

“What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. In paradise, all is forgiven. You'll be at peace. Even with Sam.” 

“Cas, what about Abby? What about our family?” I said. “Cas, can’t you see that it is good to have this family.” 

“You can take your peace... and shove it up your lily-white ass. 'Cause I'll take the pain and the guilt. I'll even take Sam as is. It's a lot better than being some Stepford bitch in paradise. This is simple, Cas! No more crap about being a good soldier. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it. I want to be with my family.” Dean said putting his arm around me. Cas turned away from us. I could see the guilt that he was feeling. “Look at me!” Dean said stepping away from me grabbing Cas’ shoulder and turning him back to face him. “You know it! You were gonna help me once, weren't you? You were gonna warn me about all this before they dragged you back to Bible camp.” 

“Help us -- now. Please, Cas.” I said. 

“What would you have me do?” Cas asked. 

“Get us to Sam. We can stop this before it's too late.” Dean said. 

“I do that, we will all be hunted. We'll all be killed.” Cas said. 

“If there is anything worth dying for... this is it,” I said. Cas shook his head and looked down at the ground. “You spineless...…soulless son of a bitch. What do you care about dying? You're already dead. We're done.” I said walking away from both Dean and Cas. 

“Dean, Kelly --

“We're done!” Dean said and walked to where I was standing across the room. Dean looked behind him as we heard the sound of flapping wings. Cas was gone and yet again. The two of us were left alone. 

“The next time you sell yourself to a bunch of winged dicks, just don’t do it,” I said to Dean. 

“I won’t.” He answered. 

We started to pace the room again. Dean started to get hungry and started to eat one of the burgers that were sitting on the table. 

“How can you eat at a time like this?” I asked. 

“I am hungry and they looked good. So, why waste food.” He pointed out. 

“Whatever,” I said rolling my eyes and kept pacing. 

I was still pacing when Cas appeared behind me and shoved me against the wall. He put his hand over my mouth and I understood what he was going to do. Dean was about to grab Cas and get him off of me when Dean realized that Cas was going to help us. Cas cut his arm with the knife and started to paint the angel banishing sigil. At that moment Zachariah appeared. 

“Castiel! Would you mind explaining just what the Hell you're doing?” Zachariah asked. 

Cas finished the sigil and slammed his hand in the center of it. The room was filled with light and Zachariah was gone.

“What the Hell, Cas?” I asked. 

“He won't be gone long. We have to find Sam now.” Cas said. 

“Where is he?” Dean asked. 

“I don't know. But I know who does. We have to stop him, Dean, from killing Lilith.” Cas said. 

“But Lilith's gonna break the final seal,” I said. 

“Lilith is the final seal. She dies, the end begins.” Cas pointed out to us. 

Cas zapped us out of the ‘angelic green room’ and we appeared in Chuck’s living room. He was on the phone and when he looked up, he was in shock. 

“Wait. T-t-this isn't supposed to happen.” Chuck said, whoever on the other end must have gotten confused. “No, lady, this is definitely supposed to happen, but I just got to call you back.” He said hanging up the phone.

Chuck told us everything that he had seen about where Lilith would be tonight and where Sam and Ruby were. 

“St. Mary's? What is that, a convent?” I asked. 

“Yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story.” Chuck said. 

“Yeah, well…” Cas said glancing at Dean, “We're making it up as we go.” 

The whole room started to shake and a bright light came in from the window. 

“Aw, man! Not again! No!” Chuck said. 

“It's the Archangel!” Cas said to Dean. “I'll hold him off! I'll hold them all off! Just stop Sam!” 

Cas put his hand on Dean’s forehead and I took Dean’s hand. We were transported to St Mary’s convent. Dean and I exchanged looks. I pulled him into a quick kiss. 

“Thanks for that, sweetheart. Let’s go get Sammy.” Dean said. 

“I agree, I want my Sam back,” I said. 

We ran into the convent and when we got to a hallway, I saw Sam standing in front of an alter looking at Lilith. Ruby made eye contact with me, smiled an evil smile, and the door slammed. Dean and I ran to the door and started pounding on it. 

“Sam!” I yelled as I hit the door. 

“Sam! Sam!” Dean yelled. 

Dean and I were trying to figure out how to get into the room and get Sam out. I remembered that I had a bobby pin in my hair. I started to work on the lock to get us in there to save Sam. We could faintly hear what was going on in the room 

“What the hell?” Sam said.

“I can’t believe it,” Ruby said. 

“Ruby, what’s going on?” 

“You did it. I mean, it was a little touch-and-go there for a while, but... you did it.” 

“What? What -- what did I do?” 

“You opened the door. And now he's free at last. He's free at last!” Ruby said. 

“No, no, no. No, he -- Lilith -- I stopped her. I killed her!” Sam said. 

“Crap,” I said, but I never slowed down trying to get into the room. 

“And it is written that the first demon shall be the last seal. And you bust her open. Now guess who's coming to dinner.” Ruby said. 

“Oh, my god.” 

“Guess again.” She said to Sam. 

“You don't even know how hard this was! All the demons out for my head. No one knew. I was the best of those sons of bitches! The most loyal! Not even Alastair knew! Only Lilith! Yeah, I'm sure you're a little angry right now, but, I mean, come on, Sam! Even you have to admit -- I'm -- I'm awesome!” Ruby said. 

“You bitch. You lying bitch!” Sam said. 

“Don't hurt yourself, Sammy. It's useless. You shot your payload on the boss.” She said. 

“The blood... You poisoned me.” Sam said. 

“No. It wasn't the blood. It was you... and your choices. I just gave you the options, and you chose the right path every time. You didn't need the feather to fly, you had it in you the whole time, Dumbo! I know it's hard to see it now... but this is a miracle. So long coming. Everything Azazel did and Lilith did. Just to get you here. And you were the only one who could do it.” She said. 

“Why? W-why me?” 

“Because... because it had to be you, Sammy. It always had to be you. You saved us. You set him free. And he's gonna be grateful. He's gonna repay you in ways that you can't even imagine.” 

We got into the room and I made my way to Ruby. She turned to us and had a smug smile on her face. 

“You're too late,” Ruby said. 

“I don't care,” I said walking across the room and stabbed her in the chest. “I knew that I was going to kill you,” I said. 

Sam had been holding Ruby so that she wouldn’t move. He laid her on the floor when she stopped moving. 

“I'm sorry,” Sam said looking at us with brokenness in his eyes.

That was when I noticed there was a circle of blood on the floor and it was now forming into a portal of some kind. 

“Sammy, let's go,” I said. 

“Dean... he's coming,” Sam said looking at Dean. 

We tried to get out of the room, but the door to the room slammed in our faces. The room was full of light and then everything went black.


End file.
